Undercover
by Riley Parker
Summary: We all know Draco Malfoy as a mean and irritable git but will a new student change all that? maybe even help him?..DMOC..not Hbp complaint..r


Disclaimer: please don't sue me for being manipulative of your characters and story Mrs. Rowling…thank you…

**A/n: I dedicate this to my friends the b.g. …Thanks for the concern when I was in the hospital where I first ventured into the depths of this story of mine…love you guys…-**

**Without further ado…**

Undercover 

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

**Draco Malfoy sat bored in his seat. It was his first class this year, his last year, and he had to spend it with his least favorite people. Potions of Slytherin was yet again with Gryffindor and this didn't please him at all. Then again, the way Snape who was now back to his original subject, is treating them, antagonizing them was more like it, was enjoyable enough to watch for him not to be stirred out of the room.**

**It wasn't until the professor made an announcement that his head shot up.**

**Winter stood nervously waiting outside her would be first ever class in Hogwarts. It was just her luck that her first period would be with Snape. Of all the people in the Order, why did it have to be him? She asked herself this as she patiently anticipated the man's call for her to come in.**

She sighed as she remembered why she was there. Just a few months ago she got a letter from Dumbledore saying he needed help in school and here she was at the start of the new term. Of course, the school wasn't the same as before ever since the headmaster left it.

**The new headmistress was Mcgonnagall naturally and the infamous Defense Against the Dark Arts position was returned to none other than Remus Lupin. But the new Transfiguration professor was given to a Mr. Lemdore D. Busulba who mysteriously came weeks before to claim the title.**

**She soon heard her name from inside the room and realized that it was time for her to go in. As soon as she opened the door, she could already feel that silence had overcome its walls.**

**Everyone turned their heads to get a glimpse of their new classmate. Except Draco Malfoy who wasn't really paying any heed to what was happening. He then realized that the seat beside him was empty which caused him to look unconsciously to Snape who was currently wearing a sneer. He immediately turned his head in the direction where each person in the room was looking.**

**Draco froze in his seat. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. She, in his point of view, was by far the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on. No longer was he able to make contact with reality for some time as he stared at her in disbelief. If it weren't for Snape's voice saying something, he wouldn't have woken up.**

**"Everyone, this is Ms. Winter Hartwright. Starting today, she will be your new schoolmate." Snape drawled to his pupils and to Winter he added a bit more enthusiastically, "Congratulations, by the way, to you, Missy, for making it to Gryffindor, although Slytherin would have been a better place for you."**

**This comment immediately made all the students perplexed. More so when Winter replied.**

**"Call me Winter in school…Uncle Sevi," she smiled.**

**"Yes well, call me Professor Snape from now on. Oh and did I mention that Winter is only 16?" he said to everyone, earning him a glare from Winter that, Draco noticed, only flashed for a second before smiling again. "Now, you may sit here beside Mr. Malfoy."**

**She reluctantly made her way to her seat, walking in the middle of all the confused stares. As soon as she sat down, Snape started lessons.**

**A few minutes before the class ended, Snape suddenly said, "Before you all leave for next period, our new headmistress has asked me to announce that starting today, the one seating beside you right now will be your partner in all your subjects together for the whole year." He fell silent for a moment, to give them time to react. This was a bit pointless because as soon as they cheered, since they had their friends as their seatmates, he started speaking again. "That was the good news. Bad news is you and your partner will be taking your exams together. Which only means one thing, the score of your associate will be your score and vice versa."**

**A big gasp was heard from Hermione and Winter smiled. It wouldn't take a genius to find out why. Ron, on the other hand, had a big grin plastered on his face when he took in what their professor said since he was right next to Hermione.**

**Winter then turned to the one beside her. Malfoy was staring at her in a way that she could almost feel him burying his soul deep within her. His steely gray eyes never leaving her chestnut-brown ones. A tiny blush crept its way on her petite face and she, without thinking, looked away. Malfoy frowned.**

**"Aren't you lucky, huh, Malfoy?" Nott who was beside him, whispered to his ear. "Got the new hottie." He added, nudging Draco on the side.**

**"Shut it, Nott,"**

**"Hey, what's with the attitude there?"**

**"Nothing…"**

**Everyone began filing out of the room and so did Winter.**

**Later that evening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat their usual chairs in the Gtyffindor Common Room. It was midnight and they were the only ones left there or so they thought.**

**Winter was standing behind them, not visible to anyone because of a spell she put on herself. She smiled as she listened to their conversation. She didn't really mean to eavesdrop but she really did have to be there to protect them no matter what. That was, after all, the reason why she was in that school in the first place. It was her mission according to Dumbledore who had specifically told her to never leave them from her sight.**

**Just then, Winter suddenly sensed something coming. She immediately sprang forward in front of Harry who was facing the window nearest the three of them. She quickly dispelled the effect of the charm and pointed her wand to the said window. She ignored the surprised reactions coming from the Golden Trio. She waited and finally yelled, "_Cesvali!_" as soon as a stream of arrows made its way towards them, shattering the window in the process. The broken pieces instantly went back to where they came from. She went near the window, careful not to touch the broken glass. Concluding that no more danger was coming, she muttered a repairing spell, which brought the window back to how it was before the incident, before sitting down on an empty chair.**

**"I guess you'd want to know what the heck just happened right now, right?" she said turning to them, smiling. They nodded, their mouths wide open.**

**A/n: I am proud to say that I finished this chapter in one day. Okay fine, I finished the _typing_ in one day. But I hope you liked it. Winter Hartwright, by the way, belongs to me. It was from _my_ ingenious mind where that eccentric character was formulated. Got that? -**


End file.
